Destin
by Samyye33
Summary: 'Nymphadora Tonks redoutait ce moment. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, au contraire, son amour pour Remus n'avait d'égal que l'infinité de l'Univers, mais ce soir, elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Quelque chose qui n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire. Quelque chose qui allait les détruire.' Cette nouvelle était entrée dans leurs vies comme un souffle du Destin...


**Note de l'auteure** : Hello! Ressortez les mouchoirs, Samyye33 est dans la place avec ses Dramas qui vont vous faire pleurer. Cette mini-fic est un défi d'une de mes amies ; Soso! (J'espère que tu vas aimer Sweetheart) C'est la première fois que j'écris avec les personnages de Tonks&Remus… Désolé si ce n'est pas super ! Cette histoire aura 4 fins, l'une triste, l'une heureuse, les autres ce qui se serait passé si Tonks serait partie dans le chapitre 1 – triste et heureuse. (Arg, j'suis tout en train de vous spoil! XD) Bonne Lecture!

**Disclamer** : Si cela serait à moi, je serais en train de me baigner dans une piscine remplit de Jello en sirotant un Pina colada avec les acteurs d'Harry Potter et mes amies.

* * *

Destin (Titre Provisoire) - Chapitre 1

* * *

Ce soir, Remus revenait de sa mission pour l'Ordre. Ça allait faire deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, qu'elle ne l'avait embrassé, qu'elle ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras. Pourtant, Nymphadora Tonks, sa petite amie depuis quelques mois, redoutait ce moment. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, au contraire, son amour pour Remus n'avait d'égal que l'infinité de l'Univers, mais ce soir, elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Quelque chose qui n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire. Quelque chose qui allait les détruire.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle l'avait appris. Un jour après son départ en réalité. Les premiers jours suivant la nouvelle, elle avait été euphorique, heureuse à en mourir et mille fois plus maladroite que jamais, n'ayant qu'un désir en tête : que Remus rentre pour pouvoir lui annoncer, refusant obstinément de le lui dire dans une lettre. Puis, les jours avaient passés et un doute s'était installé sinueusement en elle. Elle connaissait Remus. Très bien même. Trop bien.

Elle savait éperdument que cette nouvelle pourrait - non, allait – détruire leur couple. Ce même couple pour lequel elle s'était tant battue, déterminée à s'offrir corps et âme à cet homme qui se disait trop vieux, trop dangereux et trop pauvre pour elle. Ce couple qui n'existait que depuis quatre mois. Mais, par Merlin, comme elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Remus à en mourir et savait précisément comment il allait réagir. Malgré qu'il soit un homme bon, compréhensible et doux, il était aussi un être dévoré par la peur et par sa lycanthropie. Comme si la scène s'était déjà déroulée, Tonks savait que trop bien quelle allait être sa réaction.

Il allait vouloir qu'elle tue ce monstre – car, elle était certaine que c'est ainsi qu'il allait surnommer l'enfant qui vivait en elle depuis déjà deux mois sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle savait qu'il aurait peur que l'enfant soit comme lui, un lycanthrope. Mais pour elle, il n'était pas question de se séparer de cette parcelle d'espoir que lui offrait la vie en ces temps sombres. Elle savait que ça allait être difficile mais elle était déterminée même si pour l'instant, ses hormones qui s'amusaient au yoyo avec ses émotions lui faisaient un peu peur. Elle aussi avait peur. Comme Remus…

Elle savait qu'il allait fuir. Il allait la quitter prétextant être trop dangereux, pas assez bon pour elle et l'enfant. Et elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle le savait. C'est pour cela qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle s'en allait. De toute façon, il allait la quitter alors peu importe lequel des deux qui partaient, ça n'allait rien changer.

En essuyant les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues, Nymphadora jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une chambre, leur chambre de leur petit appartement qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble quelques mois plus tôt. Elle sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus lorsqu'elle ajouta, un peu contre sa volonté, l'un de ses nombreux t-shirts à imprimé moldus dans sa valise.

Deux de ses valises, déjà remplies à craquer, étaient posées à côté de la porte de la chambre et la troisième prenait place sur le lit. Elle était presque pleine. La vue de la chambre ainsi vidée de toutes ses affaires, de tous ses vêtements qui traînaient toujours sur le sol et de toutes ses babioles inutiles qui encombraient auparavant les étagères de la pièce, la fit éclater en sanglot une nouvelle fois.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un autre vêtement dans sa valise qu'elle perçut le son d'une clé qui entrait dans la serrure de la porte de l'entrée. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'il l'attendait. D'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission, elle se précipitait vers lui dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de leur appartement et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé.

''- Mon amour, je suis rentré!'' L'entendit-elle clamer, d'un ton joyeux d'être enfin revenu, de l'entrée de leur appartement.

Nymphadora entendit la porte se refermer. Elle savait que Remus devait être surpris de ne pas la voir arriver hâtivement. Elle ne bougea pas.

''- Dora?'' Appela Remus, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

La jeune femme éclata une seconde fois en sanglots. Silencieusement. Le cœur brisé.

''- Nymphadora?'' S'alarma son amant avec tellement d'affolement dans la voix que cela fit couler encore plus de larmes sur les joues de celle qui allait bientôt briser leur couple.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de corriger Remus sur le fait qu'il avait utilisé son prénom complet, qu'elle haïssait. Au point où elle en était, elle s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante. Elle entendit les clés de son amant tomber parterre dans un tintement métallique qui fit ombre un instant au silence qui régnait dans le petit appartement. Elle entendit ses pas, lourds, rapides, inquiets qui vinrent en sa direction. Elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et un soupir de soulagement s'échapper des lèvres de l'homme qu'elle allait bientôt quitter. Remus passa ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa belle Nymphadora dont il était fou amoureux et ferma les yeux, laissant le parfum à la fois délicat et sauvage de la jeune femme emplir ses narines. Soudain, il se pencha et prit en coupe le visage en forme de cœur de sa douce, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il remarqua alors les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait.

''- Hey… Mon cœur, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas?'' S'enquérit Remus visiblement inquiet.

Malmenée par ses hormones, d'autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tonks et elle sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Plus jamais il n'allait lui donner de petit surnom qui lui amenait des papillons au ventre. Elle aperçut le regard de son amant se poser sur ses valises. Remus se figea littéralement, apeuré. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça! Pas après l'avoir tant rassuré des nuits durant sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne le quittera jamais. Tonks aperçut l'effroi qui s'était emparé de Remus à la simple vue de leur chambre vide de toutes ses affaires à elle. Elle s'était tant battue pour leur couple et aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui allait le détruire.

''- Je sais que…tu vas partir Rem'…Alors…c'est moi qui part'' Lui annonça-t-elle la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots, le cœur de plus en plus douloureux à chaque pulsation.

Les bras de Remus retombèrent aux côtés de son corps. Une douleur immense se répandit dans tout son être. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'étaient-ils que des mensonges?

''- Non…'' Lâcha-t-il horrifié en un murmure à peine inaudible.

Les larmes coulant toujours sur son beau visage, Nymphadora prit en main ses valises et la tête baissée, se dirigea vers la cheminée dans la petite pièce qui leur servait de salon. Elle devait partir maintenant, car si elle restait quelques secondes de plus, elle n'allait plus pouvoir partir. Elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle en profite pendant que Remus était détruit, pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées en train de se convaincre lui-même que ce n'était pas la vérité, qu'elle ne le quittait pas pour vrai. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte de la chambre, Remus lui attrapa le poignet, définitivement sorti de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle partait mais il en vint à penser que peu importe la raison qui la poussait à partir, il allait lui en donner une meilleur pour rester.

''- Pourquoi?... Donne-moi une raison. Dis-moi pourquoi je serai parti! Dis-moi pourquoi tu pars!'', émit-il, bien déterminé à faire rester la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée.

Tonks baissa la tête, les joues rouges et les yeux pleins de larmes. Remus passa tendrement ses doigts sous le menton de la métamorphomage et lui releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sa belle.

''Dis-le-moi mon cœur. Je t'aime Dora. Tu peux me le dire. Je comprendrai'' Ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

En voyant la détermination et l'amour qui lui portait dans le regard de son amant, Nymphadora respira un bon coup. Elle qui avait voulu éviter cette situation. Au pire, se dit-elle, je n'ai qu'à le lui dire et après, il sera tellement dégoûté de moi et de lui-même qu'il me laissera partir.

''Je…'' Commença-t-elle anxieuse, son cœur menaçant de défoncer sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.

Remus eut un petit sourire forcé comme pour encourager sa belle. Néanmoins, son cœur à lui aussi battait la chamade.

''Je suis enceinte.'' Finit Tonks en soutenant le regard de celui qu'elle aimait.

Remus resta en état de choc. Elle était enceinte. Elle allait devenir mère et lui, père. Il eut une vague de peur en lui à l'idée que l'enfant qui vivait en sa belle puisse être un lycanthrope mais, son doute fut vite balayé lorsqu'il se rappela que l'enfant ne l'était que si la mère l'était. Certes, il avait peur du danger qu'il pourrait éventuellement représenté pour sa compagne et leur futur enfant mais il se convainquit bien vite avec les arguments que lui avait donnés un jour Nymphadora lorsqu'elle avait voulu le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un danger pour personne. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage d'habitude si fatigué et triste. Il allait devenir père! Lui, Remus Lupin, qui était pourtant certain de finir sa vie seul et malheureux! Il s'approcha doucement de Tonks, le bonheur illuminant son visage.

''Je t'aime.'' Lui apprit-il sincèrement pour seule réponse à sa déclaration.

La jeune femme parue surprise. Puis, sans prévenir, Remus la serra avec précaution dans ses bras, la levant du sol et la faisant tournoyer un instant. Elle eut un sourire à travers ses larmes qui fit l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur de son amant. Lorsqu'il la reposa au sol, elle rayonnait de bonheur à son tour, ayant totalement oublié l'idée de quitter celui qu'elle aimait. Heureux, Remus apposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa belle qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, les lèvres de Remus embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau de Tonks en lui murmurant des '' Je t'aime'' qui réchauffèrent le cœur, dont les morceaux se recollèrent peu à peu, de la métamorphomage. Elle se promit de plus jamais le quitter, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Par Merlin qu'elle l'aimait!

Tandis que les futurs parents exprimaient leur bonheur, dans le salon, à côté de la cheminée était posé trois grosses valises pleines qui, finalement, n'allaient servir à rien.

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : Fin du Premier Chapitre! Vous en faites pas, le Drama s'en vient après! :) Bisouilles,

Xox Sam


End file.
